Various liquid soap dispensers have been proposed wherein a container containing the liquid soap is provided with a discharge assistant in the nature of a manually actuated reciprocating pump attached to the container for dispensing measured amounts of liquid soap therefrom.
When providing these dispensers in public lavatories, or washrooms in business establishments, such as shops and restaurants, and in common carriers, such as tour buses and airplanes, it is necessary to secure the dispenser container either to the lavatory sink counter top or lavatory wall adjacent the sink to not only prevent the unauthorized removal of the dispenser container but also to prevent the shifting or sliding of the container on the sink counter top while the common carrier is underway, for instance, during take-off and landing in the case of an airplane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,229,556 dated Jun. 12, 1917, and 2,883,139, disclose liquid soap dispensers of the type noted hereinabove.